Dance by the Light of the Moon
Summary A gorgeous but deadly dancer, who easily manipulates men into killing for kicks, begins drawing Nick into her dangerous web. Guest Cast * Cyndy Preston......Ann Foley * Patrick McKenna......Billy (the club manager) * Betty Lou Buckindale......dancer * Julie Crossen......dancer * Lauren Griffin......dancer * Marina Rae Nicholas......dancer * Susan Rimar......dancer * Marie Siebert......dancer * Michael Killinger......Ben Crawford * Murray Oliver......David Burkhart Detailed Story Recap The story begins when a man enters what looks to be a deserted warehouse, where he is joined by his mistress. The man confesses to embezzling money, which clearly excites the woman. Suddenly, the man is strangled from behind. This assailant is also the woman's lover, and as they embrace the woman plunges a knife into the man's back. Back at the 27th Precinct police station, Nick and Schanke learn that one of the victims was an accountant and the other was a cop who was friends with Captain Stonetree. When Natalie discovers traces of the same perfume that she herself wears, along with a theatrical lipstick, on the two victims' bodies, Nick and Schanke are led to Jilly's, a strip joint. It is at Jilly's that Nick becomes captivated by Ann Foley, one of the strippers. Nick follows Ann home and admits his suspicions to her. Ann seduces Nick and convinces him to steal a piece of evidence, the murdered cop's casebook, to prove that Nick is willing to live on the edge. Nick's involvement with Ann drives a wedge not only between himself and Schanke, but also between himself and Nat. In order to trap Ann and solve the case, Nick uses Schanke as bait. Flashback: While Stonetree wonders what drives a man to do evil, Nick flashes back to the night he was seduced by Janette. First, we see Nick in a castle seated at a table and surrounded by his fellow knights, feasting and drinking after their battle. Then, we see how Janette lured Nick, sexually and psychologically, into the world of darkness that she and Lacroix shared. This is the last time we see Nick as a mortal. This is also when Nick was introduced to Lacroix. The flashbacks are appropriately interspersed with scenes of Ann coming on to Nick and taunting him by playing to his dark side, the same way Janette did in the past. Vampire Lore Fan Fiction Discussion * "Rewatch: S1E05 "Dance by the Light of the Moon" (May 26, 1992) by Roy Sallows" - discussion and analysis on Brightknightie's Dreamwidth journal, 7 March 2016 Quotes * JANETTE: (in 1228 flashback) "How badly do you want me?" * MANAGER: "What's the matter, guy? You can't read the sign there? Come on!" NICK: "Yeah, you know...four beers and a little James Brown, you can't keep me off the tables." * MANAGER: "Look, a lot of guys come in here. I don't keep track." NICK: "Listen, if this is when I'm supposed to be peeling off a wad of bills, I'm a little low on cash. But if you wait a minute, I'll make a phone call. Hey, out of thirty, forty uniforms, there's gotta be a pocket with some spare change." * SCHANKE: "I guess you're never gonna know what it's gonna be." NICK: "What's what gonna be?" SCHANKE: "What it is that's gonna do it for you. With me it's autumn afternoons, plaid skirts, knee socks...." NICK: "'Knee socks?'" SCHANKE: "Yeah. Martha Brecker—oh, Martha Brecker!—junior high. She wanted me to tattoo on her 'Ringo Forever'. So I did. Right on her knee with a ballpoint pen. I was so nervous I spelled 'Ringi Forover'. Oh yeah, every time I see a plaid skirt—" NICK: "You forget how to spell?" SCHANKE: "Something like that." * JANETTE: (1228 flashback) "Nicolas, brave knight, brave crusader, conqueror. Are you ready to be conquered?" NICHOLAS: "Yes." JANETTE: "But can you truly surrender after all you've won? Surrender to the darkness of the soul, the richness of the night, the weakness of desire. How badly do you want me, Nicolas? Just how strong is your weakness?" * SCHANKE: "Man, I gotta go home and catch some zzz's. I'm not worth a wad of buffalo chips if I don't get eight hours." NICK: "That explains so much." * JANETTE: (1228 flashback) "Say goodbye to the light, Nicolas. Now you know it will never satisfy you. Only darkness can satisfy you, only darkness. No matter how shining and good a knight you were, the darkness was always there." * SCHANKE: "Hey, what took you guys?" STONETREE: "I had a little errand, and Nick wanted to drop off a little something for Natalie." SCHANKE: "What's with you, Knight? You on the make twenty-four hours a day?" NICK: "You know, Schanke, you've got a dirty mind. Nat and I are just good friends." SCHANKE: "Oh yeah right." * NICHOLAS: (1228 flashback) "Who are you?" JANETTE: "His name is LaCroix." LACROIX: "Hello Nicholas. We're going to be friends—''(bares fangs)—for a long, long time." Notes Behind the Scenes * The episode originally broadcast in Germany was titled "Im Schatten des Mondes" (literally, "In the Shadow of the Moon"). * Patrick McKenna, who plays the manager of Jilly's, also appears in the Season Two episode Spin Doctor, where he plays a reporter covering a mayoral campaign. Continuity Canadian Content Goofs See Also * [[:Category:Dance by the Light of the Moon Screenshots|''Dance by the Light of the Moon screenshots]] * Dance by the Light of the Moon (flashback) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes